Ahsoka in Wonderland
by Proudly-A-Redneck
Summary: A little girl discovers a new universe right after her homeland is destroyed. But her arrival was predicted. The White Army alongside with the Jedi count on her to save the world and stop the War. Ahsoka now must understand if everything around her is the Wonderland she thinks it is...or not?
1. Prologue

xxXxx

- I don't know how you can see that.

- I'm not kidding! It really seems like Ashtaa!

- No it doesn't.

- Of course it does.

- It's just a cloud, Ahsoka! What do clouds and togruta girls have in common? And _Ashtaa_?

-Alright, alright, if you want the cloud can seem like you instead…

Ahsoka Tano laughed.

-Togruta girls are all similar to each other.

-No they are not.

-Yes they are. A lot. Not counting with tattoos.

- See what I mean now?

Shaak stood up and slightly caressed her lekku.

It was a habit she had and never noticed.

-No, no I don't. It's a gift of yours, Ahsoka. You see things the others don't.

-Really? I'm more special than you?

-You are quite sassy today, aren't you.

Ahsoka imitated her sister and rose.

-Thanks. Let's go home?

-No, it is too early yet. Shall we take a walk?

-Let's.

Ahsoka, owner of her eight years, measured less than half of her sister, of seventeen.

She tangled her orange fingers in Shaak's red ones.

-Where is everybody?

- I told you, they went to hunt. It's not our turn.

- I never went hunting, Shaak! I'd like to do something, for a change.

- Well, aren´t you walking?

-…Yes?

-And aren't you talking and breathing?

-Yap.

- So you are doing something.

-Come on, you get it!

-Yes, I do.

-I feel…

She dropped her sister's hand and walked faster.

-I feel like I should do anything to help the group, do you understand? Something _big._ I want to because…

She blushed and shook her hands randomly, trying to explain something she couldn't.

Shaak lifted one tattooed eyebrow and half-smiled.

-I understand. I understand more than you can think.

-Yeah, says the all mighty togruta-who-already-went-like-fifty-times-hunting.

-Pfff, it's impossible to convince you of anything.

Ahsoka tread on a dry branch harder.

- You know you are too young to go.

- I knooooooow.

- You should… you have to use your spare time training.

-I know! I run almost 25 kilometres everyday!

-Mind that running isn't everything you must learn, dear. You also need to grow.

-To the sides.

-To grow up. To the sides you've already grown enough.

-Hey!

-And your lekku!

-My lekku_ what_?

Shaak smiled and bit her lower lip.

She knew how much Ahsoka hated to be teased about her microscopic lekku.

-Go on. My lekku what?

And then it happened.

An enormous sound echoed around the Shili's savage savannah.

Their eyes widened.

-Shaak, wha-

-Hushhh.

Ahsoka frowned as she concentrated all of her energy to realise what kind of noise this was.

Shaak gasped as the grotesque sound appeared again and again.

Like a huge roar.

-Ahsoka, you said you could run 25 kilometers a day. Can you show me if that's true?

-Shaak, but wh-

-It's nothing Ahsoka, everything is fine. It's only the wind tricking us for sure.

She pulled her younger sister and without noticing they were dashing freely through the hot fields of wild wheat.

-Shaak!

-Calm down. It's nothing.

Shaak smiled in a way to comfort Ahsoka, but the little girl wasn't so easily fooled.

She tried to show her insecurity to her sister, but she ignored her and kept a confident grin.

-What are you doing!?

-We are running. Just as you like.

-Stop!

-In the middle of a run? No way!

-SHAAK!

Ahsoka attempted to say anything else, but the air she had was totally consumed by the race.

The air…it had a scent of something Ahsoka never felt before.

So she turned her head back with caution.

She wanted to warn Shaak, or to show horror and concern, but she just couldn't.

The city…

Their city was on fire. The grey smoke was so thick it could be touchable. She didn't hear them, but she imagined the people screaming in pain and terror in the middle of the flames.

She moaned quietly when she bumped against a rock, but Shaak's grip was too tight to let her go.

-Hang on.

They entered the densest part of the field.

The wild wheat made her legs and arms itching and Shaak's lekku whipped her face repeatedly without intention.

-Aaaah!

Ahsoka fell.

-Come on, come on now. We're almost there. Let's go.

Shaak grabbed her little arms and placed them around her neck, in a way that made Ahsoka's belly facing hers.

-Shaak! Behind us!

With her face resting in her older sister's shoulder, Ahsoka was allowed to see what was going on behind them. And she wasn't liking it.

With a pure scared expression, Ahsoka glared to the horizon.

The almost-black grey smoke was stalking them as if alive. And it was quicker than they were.

The tree they were sitting in some time ago was completely swallowed, alongside with the neighbours.

It was like the Son Himself had arrived to Shili.

And the sky!

It wasn't blue and full of poufy white clouds any longer.

It was red. Blazing red.

-The color of danger!

And Shaak's.

The running Togruta jumped over a river without even touching it. Her agility was always remarked by everyone.

And then she stopped.

-Oh no. No. I knew we would reach it eventually…

-Sister?

Shaak straightened her back and hugged the little girl, before placing her on the floor.

-We have just arrived to "The Edge".

"The Edge".

A wall of stone the Togrutas built to isolate themselves from the dangerous "outside". Ahsoka never saw "The Edge". It was forbidden since she was just a young girlie. And she always wanted to see it. And maybe sneak to the other unknown side.

But not under this circumstances.

-This is the most wrong thing we will ever make Ahsoka. But we have to take the risks if the threat comes from inside. Okay?

-Nobody knows what kind of things there are there. It's dangerous.

Shaak felt pity of her sister's fear. She kissed the top of her lekku.

-Not more than being here. It's one thing or another. Where is my brave rebellious sister?

The giant grey fog was coming their way.

The giant wall was standing on the other.

-Come.

They approached "The Edge".

-Tea! Look, a sign.

- What does it say?

-…"Forbidden the pass to those who aren't amazed for existing". Now, that's strange.

-What?

The strident roaring sound echoed against the Wall of stone and injured the Togruta girls' sensitive ears.

Their hearts were beating in the same time.

The darkness and the smell of ashes and burning plants came to them. More and more.

The wind was blowing, dragging the fire to their position.

-Ahsoka! You go first, now!

Shaak stretched up her arms and opened both her hands.

Ahsoka placed a tiny foot in each one, and Shaak then sent her arms to the top of "The Edge".

-See if you can reach it!

-I can't! Just a little bit closer…just one...got it!

-Go Ahsoka! Stand up! Hurry!

Even if tired and scared, Ahsoka thought she heard a hint of relief in her sister's voice.

It alarmed her.

With lack of balance, the little girl fell on knees on the large rocky top of the stone wall.

And then she saw it.

The fog, the smoke, the smell, the red sky, it all came from that figure, that monster.

A dragon.

Ahsoka screamed as she never did before.

-SHAAK!

The dragon came closer and stared at Shaak with its two yellow eyes of the size of the sun.

It pushed itself to the front so hard it created a gust of wind which took off the grass and wheat from the earth, the pebbles and fishes from the river and Ahsoka from the wall.

-No-

And then a vertigo sensation of falling…

The wall seemed like it never ended…

She made a harsh landing in the other side and felt something warm spurting from her head.

And then everything went dark.


	2. Wonderland or The Chosen One

**If you are reading this that's because the first chapter pleased you. That´s good.**

**Anyway, any doubt, mistake, idea you have/find, I'm always ready for you.**

**rEVIEWS are cool **

**:D i like these :D**

._._._._._._Ω_._._._._._.

She stayed for a never ending time meditating about it all. It happened so fast and with no apparent reason! Her heart shrank brutally, squirmed by her older sister's unknown fate.

What happened to Shaak?

She didn't know.

She didn't know at all. Her child's innocence wanted to believe Shaak Tano ran away and saved herself. What could have happened indeed. It was known by all the togruta folk Shaak was agile, fast and intelligent. She was always admired and applauded for it.

But nevertheless, the beast could also…

She cried all the time she was conscious.

She was irremediably alone and abandoned.

She wasn't capable to open her eyes up, but the tears rushed down anyway.

I can't stay like this. Shaak wouldn't like.

She let me go first not to make me get sitting here forever.

I always wanted to help the others. I always wanted to do something good and great for them.

This is my chance. But are they...?

She felt a wave of shivers going up by her body to her neck and her small lekku's ends trembled.

Yes, yes. I believe she is alright. I _sense _it.

And so almost every piece of fear inside her disappeared.

It was time to act now.

She slowly stood up and opened her eyes. She always was what the others called "a lovely girl", never too noisy when moving.

The brightness of the sunlight was blinding her, forcing her to blink several times. She let out a small scream and massaged her little head with caution.

-Aw, great.

When landing from "The Edge" she had hurt her scalp. Of course the wound was already closed, but the blood ran from the back of her head until leaving the left half of her once white and blue lekku now dark red. The same to the brownish crude clothes she was wearing.

She lifted her eyes to contemplate the unknown land around her. And she got mute of amazement.

A road made of greyish rocks, very long and paused, covered of shamrocks and grass lay in front of her. The sky was hidden by the high trees, but the light managed to pass and illuminate the floor. The trees had light pink leaves and orange little fruits who had a sweet and slightly sickly scent that made her remember the tea her own sister and so many other Togrutas liked to drink in the end of dinner. The weak wind blew through shrubs and the pink trees kept on dropping their leaves as feathers. The scene created a strange however enjoyable atmosphere. Just as if a dream.

Ahsoka opened her mouth and widened her eyes. Everything was new for her. Whoa, what kind of trees are these? And this flowers...! I didn't know a shrub could have such thing. At least not in Shili.

She glanced to her back. There was the big super thick wall. And in the other side, her destroyed homeland.

So close, yet a world of distance.

She was reluctant to go. She wanted to come back to Shaak. But what if she couldn't?

She's safe and sound. I sense it. Our sister-telekinesis thingy never fails. The others must be as well. I will stay over here. And find a way of helping them.

A flapping sound caught her attention, making her to turn her face to the right.

-Oh!

A light blue handkerchief was flying right in front of her nose. It hovered around her and delicately fluttered to one of the bushes. Then it landed in a flower.

Ahsoka followed it and kneeled down to observe closer. Her huge blue eyes even blinked softly to avoid scaring the light creature.

-So it isn't a handkerchief whatsoever...

It had a dark cylinder uniting both shiny blue wings (that still seemed like two semi creased handkerchiefs). And it had a black rounded head and two antennae that curled up in the tops.

The wind blew again, and one of the pink leaves fell in the shy flower were the strange pretty thing was resting in. This one reacted by flying away again and by going round Ahsoka, who had her eyes locked up in it.

The girl giggled and restarted to pursuit her.

But before she could go any further, she turned back for the last time.

Shooting a calm glare to the flying creature, she crossed both her hands in her chest, so her thumbs reached her lekku's ends. She then touched her forehead, her eyes, her mouth and her heart with them, while praying.

-Dear Father, Dear Daughter, please protect Shili, their people, my sister and myself as I'm here in...

Here where? In Shili it was a taboo to talk of what there was outside.

It wasn't even known there was an "outside".

That is what makes me special. I can see things others don't.

And I will be the first to name this land of wonders.

-Here in...

She glanced back to the flying insect, to the pink trees, to the rocks and grass that seemed so nice and pleasant...

-Wonderland.

That sounds good. Wonderland it is from now on.

-Wish me luck, give me courage and strength.

She repeated the method of placing her thumbs in her lekku and ending in her heart. Ahsoka sighed and smiled, as she then turned for the magical winged creature. It was already rather far, but the togruta accompanied her easily. At least she wouldn´t be totally alone in this...expedition.

And she barely knew, an expedition of the best adventure.

Almost half a day had passed and Ahsoka was still in the tree path. After all, they weren't properly pink. Nor any other color. They changed whenever they felt like. If one transformed the color, the others copied it, as if to never let it alone. Currently they were a darker shade of blue. The light acquired the color and now Ahsoka felt like she was travelling under the deepest of the oceans.

The little Togruta began to think maybe she was walking in circles. She had lost her only little blue companion. It probably landed in one of the infinite natural shrubs and took too long flirting with one particular flower.

-Stupid beautiful free thingy. I should name it.

But how should be Wonderland in spite of everything?

Now that she thought about it, it should be quite dangerous since Shili closed itself from it. But Wonderland was pretty innocent so far.

Her stomach purred.

-Ouch. Hungry, yet?!

Mpf. If she couldn't speak to anybody, why not to talk to herself or to the lost insect?

-I think I should get out of here. I know stories of people who were trapped in a forest and couldn't find a way out. It was a trap. Soooo...hm, I dunno. I'll only walk a little more. If nothing happens I swear I will throw myself into the middle of the trees and eat the first thing I see, whether hunting or not!

Suddenly she felt a familiar shiver inside of her.

Her eyes shone and she smiled hopefully.

-I sense it! It's Shaak! I feel her!

She dashed and then stopped.

The trees were now with an autumn-like mixture of colors. Between the red, the yellow and the brown. (One of the yellow fallen leaves made her remember the evil glowing eyes of the beast, but she forgot it soon.)

I'm not walking in circles! I'm almost reaching the end. I see it from here. I sense it, _I sense Shaak is here!_

The light didn't have to get all the way through the millions of leaves to reach Ahsoka. Now it came from the final part of the tree way. It reflected itself in the not-intentionally polished rocks from the road, causing Ahsoka some trouble in seeing where she was going. Or more important, who was coming.

The comfortable shiver appeared again.

A tall shape was walking to her.

Ahsoka ran a few more steps, her heart rushing madly. Her used clothes almost creaked.

-Shaak?

The shape stopped. It was huge! Its shadow already touched Ahsoka's tiny feet.

It was too big...

...to be her sister's.

Ahsoka's heart shrank drastically again and this time it hurt more. The smile in her face vanished practically.

The tall body came closer with a thousand cautions, arms behind his back. His shadow covered the girl's face. She looked at him. And closed her eyes. Then she looked upon him again with more curiosity.

For a Togruta who grew up in the middle of Togrutas and Togrutas only, this guy was really weird. By the way he was dressed, he should be important. A helmet he was holding in his back denunciated him as a warrior.

But his...face, he seemed like...a crab or something. His mouth, eyes and nose were strongly covered with a strange mask full of miniature closed holes. Was he allergic to the breathable atmosphere?

She noticed his expression of relief, worry and amazement. She more like "felt it" the way she did with Shaak. Why was this...man so seemed with Shaak? And why was he relieved, worried and amazed?

-Oh! I forgot I'm half covered in blood and-

Great. See what happens after half an hour speaking loud only to yourself?

He probably doesn't understand togrutian. Let's try again.

-You don't have to worry about me. I'm okay, I just don't know where to stop and wash myself I forgot and Shaak - oh, _curses_...

The man raised his naked eyebrows as if he was smiling.

-Hello. I´m-

-Ahsoka Tano.

The man said her name underneath his breath. Ahsoka got even more curious. She leaned her head to the side.

-How do you know me?

The strange sir shook his head and kneeled down.

-My apologies. I can sense you are confused. Allow me to explain you what you need to.

-You can sense?

-I can also tell you are curious and disillusioned, little one. Oh, and now you are slightly upset with what I just called you and...other thing I can realise. What is disturbing you?

He said with a hint of happiness in his voice. She gasped and simply whispered.

-How?

That strange sensation of protection she used to experience when Shaak was around was happening here as well!

-Using the Force.

-The...Force.

The man peacefully sat on the ground and crossed both his legs. Ahsoka copied his position. He didn't seem to care about anything but their incoming conversation.

-The Force is the strength of the Universe and consequently the whole World. Everything that happens around you is created by the Force. And some persons such as you and me can control it.

Ahsoka tilted her head and couldn't help but looking around.

So the trees changed colors because of the Force. They grew because of the Force. They came to life because of the Force. Could she control it?

-You mean we can run everything? Such as, for example only, the tree's colors?

-No, that is far beyond our capacities. You can't change the nature completely. Only part of it. But in your case it's unpredictable.

-What, what do you mean my case?

-How will I say this...

He meditated for some seconds and Ahsoka stared at him. The trees darkened and turned brown at once. The sun was getting down. And her stomach purred again, not loud enough for the Force manipulator to notice.

-Ahsoka Tano.

His voice startled her.

-You are the Chosen One.

The falling brown leaves mysteriously didn't even touch them.

-The Chosen One for what?

-To struggle the dark side.

-What?

-Not alone, of course.

He took a deep breath.

-The White Queen and the Jedi army, including myself, will help you and protect you. There is a prophecy...

-What is a prophecy?

This caught the "Jedi".

-Well, a prophecy is somewhat a story that hasn't happened yet, but it is predicted and known that it will.

-I see. You, you havebeenwaitinformyarrivaltoWonderland, weren't ya?

-I'm sorry, "Wonderland"?

-Ups, this is always happening with me. I just, I'm just this way.

-The prophecy also said Ahsoka Tano would refer to the world as the land of wonders.

-The prophecy told you that?! I don't know how to explain. That name occurred randomly.

-But it's a fine name, at least I think. Don't you do as well, Ahsoka?

-Yeah.

-Where were we, ah, see, the prophecy predicted your journey from the day the Clone War started until the day it finished. The Clone War has just started. So, according to our fellow prophecy, you are here, child of the Force. You will bring peace.

Ahsoka kept her lips shut and looked at him. The fact she wasn't real worried with the news about herself was alarming her.

-I think we should talk of this other day; it's a very rough matter to discuss now. It's getting late. What if we went to the city? Do you want to come with me?

The tall man rose and extended his arm to Ahsoka. She smiled and grabbed the older man's hand.

-Alright.

By the time she stood up, the sky was already dark blue.

Her new companion was walking with both his hands in his back again. Ahsoka found it funny.

-What is your name, sir?

-I'm the Jedi Master Plo Koon. I belong to the noble and ancient Jedi Order, little Soka. Hm, this nickname doesn't bother you that much.

-No, no. Keep talking. Who are the Jedi?

-The Jedi are as I said before, the masters of the Force. They are the Queen's most powerful allies in these wars.

-Are you, I mean are we, already in the Clone War?

-Yes. Just as the prophecy said.

Ahsoka understood.

-Master Plo, I have kind of a doubt to you...

-What is it, Ahsoka?

How to verbalize it?  
-Mmm, when you were approaching me and even now, I have this...this shivers going up my spine. I used to _experience_ this only with my sister.

She said the last words with a lower voice.

-You feel the shivers with an incoming sensation of safety, don't you? I had once a Padawan who told me the same. I think it's because you are so close to a person who has the Force and you end up feeling the best around others who also have it.

Every sentence of her companion made Ahsoka have even more questions.

-What is a Padawan?

-A Jedi apprentice. I do hope you to become one someday, little Soka.

Now this has more to do with me.

-The prophecy said I would become a Jedi?

-A Padawan, yes.

-And will I save the day and lots of people?

-That means you will put an end to the war and be reckoned everywhere, yes.

Ahsoka was close to having a cheerfulness attack.

-This is everything I always wanted.

Plo looked at her and Ahsoka imagined his eyes staring with a kind of disappointed expression.

-You dream of glory, little one?

-That's not what I mean. You see, I always wanted to do something good for the others, but I am never allowed to since I'm _a little one_.

In her mind, his covered eyes showed happiness now.

-That is a really noble quest, but you are wrong if you think you can't do anything special because you are who you are. At least over here it isn't like that. The Jedi training begins when you are only _a little one _and it keeps on and on until you become a Jedi master. And even then you will never stop learning.

-What are the Jedi going to teach me? I have the Force inside me and I'll learn to manipulate it, yes. But how long is it going to take?

-In your case, a couple of years. Only dedicated to the Force training.

Before Ahsoka could reply anything, Master Plo took off a cylindrical object from his robust belt.

-And then you must learn how to fight.

-Wow.

-This is a lightsaber. Most properly, a blade emitter. This is what Jedi use to battle.

Ahsoka stood up in her tiptoes so she could see better the weapon. Master Plo Koon chuckled.

-Don't come to close, youngling, I have great experience with lightsabers but I still can hurt you. Look.

The Jedi pressed a button and immediately a long emerald blade made only of light appeared from the end of the blade emitter. The almost-ending path and the near shrubs also got illuminated. The trees had already disappeared.

-A-amazing. Master Plo, it's beautiful.

-Yet deadly.

-I know. May I...touch it?

The master handed his lightsaber to the Togruta. She received it with both hands. She found it quite heavy; however she obliged herself not to show any weakness.

-Will I have one of my own, master?

-Of course. I will myself help you construct yours.

-So it will be just like yours.

-Or not. We don't use only the green. Also the blue and more rarely the purple and yellow are Jedi trademarks.

-But I will have mine green. So I can thank you.

Plo Koon's voice sounded pleased.

-Thank me for what? I am just escorting you to the great city of Coruscant.

Coruscant?

- I want to. You are the fir-second who helped me understand where I am, to know what is and what'll be happening and you are my friend.

The Jedi understood her words were true, but he got intrigued with something.

-Wait, I wasn't the first person you met?

-More or less. You see, there was this blue handkerchief-like insect who lead me all the way until I met you.

-What do you mean? I never saw anything like that. Could you be more specific?

-It flew and liked flowers a lot, yeah.

-A butterfly perhaps.

Butterfly?

-What a curious name! Why "butterfly"?

-My Jedi wisdom doesn't cover that, Ahsoka. Maybe that's because they are so graceful and enchanting.

-Maybe.

-You got quite impressed with it.

-Yes, master. I had never saw anything like a butterfly. Butterfly, butterfly. Butt-er-fly.

-We have arrived.

Ahsoka and the Jedi knight stood up before a large gateway of ...what is it?

-What's this?

-Metal, little Togruta. It is used mostly in Coruscant, so this is certainly not the last time you will see something metallic.

In the equally metallic wall of the gate, two men with white helmets and matching armor were holding a light releaser. They pointed them to the adventurers.

-Who is it?

-Clone Trooper, I'm Jedi General Plo Koon and my companion over here is Ahsoka Tano.

-The last Tog...-?

The Clone was cut off by the Jedi, who observed anxious the absent-minded girl by his side.

-The Chosen One. I am supposed to bring her to the Jedi Temple in safety as soon as possible.

-Aye. We won't take any more time of yours. Open the gate!

Ahsoka, who was concentrated in touching the metal and feeling its thickness and coldness, was gently pushed back by the Jedi.

The "Clone Troopers" opened the gate, and Ahsoka saw what they hid.

The city of Coruscant, right?

Lots of buildings made of a metal launched themselves to the air. Small bright yellow squares decorated them. The ground was covered with a tidied up dark pavement, and soft lights coloured them. Persons of every kind and species strolled around, going home or just shopping and looking for a good place to eat. Lots and lots of vehicles and ships flied above their heads. Ahsoka gave two steps back. In the outside of the gate, she couldn't see anything. But if she gave two steps front, she saw them. This gate, this city, this is all magical.

-Curiouser and curiouser.

-Little Soka, welcome to Wonderland.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes and smiled playfully.

-Don't mock me okay? It has been a long day.

._._._._._._Ω_._._._._._.

**:D**


End file.
